Daisy-023 (Earth-5875)
Chief Petty Officer Daisy-023 was a SPARTAN-II of the UNSC Special Forces. Biography Conscription on her diary.]]Daisy-023 was born on Janury 17th, 2511, in Sargasso. When she was only six years old, in 2517, she was kidnapped by the Office of Naval Intelligence as a conscripted participant in the SPARTAN-II Program, headed by Dr. Catherine Halsey and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, on Reach. Like all others, she was trained by Mendez and the synthetic Déjà. She was one of the one hundred and two candidates to survive the program's deadly augmentation procedures, and rose up to become a SPARTAN-II. Defecting Only four weeks after passing through the enhancement program, Daisy, Ralph-103 and four other SPARTAN-IIs rebelled against their trainers, holding them at gunpoint in the front of Halsey and Mendez, to allow them to escape. Halsey let them go, much to Mendez' suspicion and dismay, leading Daisy to flee to a nearby settlement on Reach in an attempt to return to her home in Sargasso and seeing her parents again. .]]Two weeks later, she was able to arrive home, only to find the UNSC was searching for her. Once she found her house, she encountered a wheelchair-bound girl who looked exactly like her. Gazed, Daisy was approached by Halsey, aboard an AV-14 Hornet with Halsey inside. Halsey then explained to Daisy that all SPARTAN-IIs were replaced by clones after being kidnaped so the disapperance of many missing children would not draw suspicion. The doctor then urged Daisy to return "home" on Reach with the rest of the SPARTAN-IIs. Shocked at the revelation, Daisy approached her house, drawing a stolen M4 pistol, and aimed it to the clone. The clone was confused, but she stared at Daisy. When she did this, the SPARTAN felt remourseful and lowered the weapon, leaving the house. However, the clone called after her, giving Daisy a teddy bear on a chain. Daisy was then placed into UNSC custody and returned to Reach, seven days later, while her clone died one month later, as they did not live long. Shanxi Campaign .]]From January to February 2531, Daisy participated in the Shanxi Campaign, helping many UNSC Marines arrive in an evacuation point. Once she got there, Daisy met Ralph once more, who was serving as a Marine after being dismissed from the SPARTAN-II Program. When the D77-TC Pelican landed, however, Daisy was impaled with needles from a Type-33 Needler shot by a sangheili soldier. Ralph, who was aboard the Pelican, tried helping Daisy, only for her to order him to go. With her last M6 pistol round, she killed a sangheili, but the Pelican was ultimately destroyed by a Type-33 fuel rod gun, killing everyone onboard, including Ralph. Mortally wounded, Daisy stood on the ground, unable to move, where she died. Her body was found three hours later by John-117, who took her teddy bear and closed her eyes. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IIs of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Navy officers (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Murderers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Expert Combatant Category:Knife Wielders Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Military Personnel Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227